


Broken Bones

by Just_A_Simple_Writer



Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Broken Bones, Light Angst, M/M, Whumptober 2020, big tiddy distortion bf, brief mention of the hunt, for a whumptober project this seems to be mostly crack, michael in a sexy nurse costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Writer
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day Twelve - Broken BonesWalking hurts, and he doesn’t even want to try to run. He’s such an idiot.But it wasn’t like there was any other way off the roof, and at least he’s alive.The institute is so far away. He’s not going to make it.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993570
Kudos: 28





	Broken Bones

Jumping off a three-story building hadn’t exactly been the smartest decision Gerry had made in recent history, but he’s pretty sure it wasn’t the stupidest, either. Even if he’s now laying on the pavement with at least one broken bone, maybe more.

Everything hurts. Everything hurts a _lot_ , but it would hurt more if the avatar of the hunt which had been chasing him had caught him before he’d jumped.

He needs to go before they make it off the building too, because their gods give them powers that aren’t fucking _useless_ , and they’re going to make it down here much faster than he can limp away.

Getting to his feet is a struggle, and he knows that he’s broken at least one bone in his leg, but he can’t afford to worry about it. He needs to get out of here.

Walking hurts, and he doesn’t even want to _try_ to run. He’s such an idiot.

But it wasn’t like there was any other way off the roof, and at least he’s alive.

The institute is so far away. He’s not going to make it.

And then a door appears in front of him, and he stops abruptly, watching it swing open.

He’s not stupid. He recognises the spiral, knows there’s very little chance of him getting out of there, but he’s not likely to survive out here, either, and he thinks that a slow descent into madness is probably preferable to getting torn into little bits.

So he walks through the door and collapses against the patterned wallpaper.

“You look rather damaged.”

Gerry doesn’t bother looking up. He’s seen the distortion before, enough to know what it looks like, and he doesn’t feel like giving himself a headache right now. “Fuck off, Michael.”

Michael only laughs, and it makes Gerry feel sick. “After I’ve been so kind as to offer my assistance?”

Gerry doesn’t reply to that.

There’s a moment of silent, and then Michael crouches down, forcing itself into his line of sight. “What did you do?”

“Jumped off a roof.”

Michael laughs. “I could have told you that was a bad idea, you know.”

“I’m sure you could,” Gerry tells it, shortly. Usually he doesn’t mind talking to the distortion for a while, when their paths cross, but right now he’s exhausted and in pain, and talking seems needlessly tiring.

There’s another silence. Michael doesn’t move, exactly, but it shifts a little, its features drifting over its body.

It gives Gerry a headache, and he closes his eyes.

He opens them a moment later when he feels sharp fingers poking at his broken arm, and he pulls away.

“Do you trust me?” Michael asks.

Gerry snorts. “No.”

“Wise. But you came through my door.”

“It was either you or the hunt.”

Michael laughs again, and then its fingers are back on Gerry’s arm. “You’ve broken yourself rather badly.”

“Thanks for the assessment, Doctor Michael.”

“I could be a doctor,” Michael says, thoughtfully, and when Gerry next looks at it it’s wearing what looks like a sexy nurse costume, the bad sort you find at a cheap Halloween store.

He can’t help but laugh, and it hurts his probably-broken-but-hopefully-just-bruised ribs.

“That hurt you,” Michael says, when Gerry doubles over, and it takes considerable effort not to laugh again.

Is he hysterical? He feels hysterical.

“Thanks, nurse,” he says, instead of mentioning it.

“Have I been demoted?” Michael asks, leaning closer. It has rather impressive cleavage for something so insubstantial, and Gerry has to work very hard not to look, even if only because it’s so ridiculous.

“You haven’t exactly helped me,” Gerry points out. He doesn’t know how he ended up in a conversation with it, despite his best efforts.

“Haven’t I?” Michael asks, tipping its head to the side, and the silly little nurse hat falls off.

Gerry isn’t really sure what happens after that. His vision goes fuzzy and he feels himself keel over, and then the next thing he knows he’s in hospital, a _proper_ hospital, and Gertrude is sitting by his bed.

He’s oddly touched that she bothered to come, in all honestly.

Of course, the first thing she says is about work, and it pulls him harshly back to reality. Not that he minds, but he would like to have a _few_ days to recover before he has to start thinking about _Leitner_ again.

Michael plays on his mind, though. He has no idea why it had decided not to keep him, but he guesses he’s grateful.

It’s just odd. That’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my [tumblr](https://jaysworlds.tumblr.com/) as part of my whumptober project
> 
> yeah i know it was meant to be angst sue me


End file.
